Por el amor de un hijo
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kenshin descubre un secreto que Tomoe le había ocultado, y mientras lo asimila, él y Kaoru se encuentran con una sorpresa. Traducción del fic "For the love of a child" de savvyliterate. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "For the love of a child" de savvyliterate.

* * *

Yahiko salió del dojo y arrojó el contenido de la cubeta al césped, el agua sucia atravesó el aire antes de aterrizar sobre el pasto. Él sonrió y se limpió la frente con la manga de su gi.

-Ah, al fin terminé, y antes de que la busu vuelva del mercado. Tal vez pueda ir a ver a Tsubame - suspiró Yahiko al patio vacío. Dejó caer la cubeta en el porche.

-¿Siempre tienes el hábito de hablar cuando no hay nadie?

Yahiko dio un salto y miró hacia la entrada, donde Saitou estaba parado del otro lado del umbral. A pesar de haber trabajado juntos para rescatar a Kaoru de Enishi, el policía aún hacía que se estremeciera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó, sacando su shinai y empezando a blandirlo.

-¿Dónde está Battousai?

-Aquí no está- contestó Yahiko, todavía blandiendo su arma. - Y si estás buscando una pelea, no te diré dónde está - añadió.

-Bien, entonces esperaré a que vuelva - Saitou se apoyó contra la valla.

-Él no peleará contigo, Saitou - advirtió Yahiko.

Saitou le dijo - No es para pelear. Tengo noticias de un hombre que lo busca.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¡Dímelo!

-No es asunto tuyo.

Yahiko apuntó con su shinai a Saitou. - ¡Baka! Somos el Kenshingumi. Si alguien va tras Kenshin, vamos a ayudarlo. ¡Dime!

Saitou frunció el ceño a Yahiko, luego se dirigió a la calle.

-¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡Vuelve aquí, ahou! - Yahiko corrió al portón tras Saitou y rápidamente vio su alta y espigada figura desapareciendo entre la gente.

Extraño,¿por qué Saitou iba a querer alertar a Kenshin que alguien lo buscaba? ¿Alguien del Bakumatsu o...el corazón de Yahiko se detuvo. Yukishiro Enishi.

-¡Diablos, tengo que encontrar a Kenshin! - gritó, avanzando a través del gentío. Enishi es la única razón por la cual Saitou se molestaría en avisar a Kenshin. Él o Shishio, y Shishio estaba muerto.

Yahiko salió disparado por un callejón y vio a Kenshin caminando. Empezó a llamarlo, pero antes de que algún sonido saliese de sus labios, un hombre surgió de las sombras y levantó a Kenshin tomándolo de su gi.

-¡Kenshin! - gritó Yahiko, corriendo hacia los hombres.

Kenshin desenvainó ágilmente su sakabatou y golpeó la muñeca de su atacante. Cayó al suelo mientras el hombre aullaba de dolor. Se puso de pie, sin molestarse en envainar su sakabatou.

Yahiko se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre. Kami-sama...Yukishiro Enishi...

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Kenshin, envainando lentamente la sakabatou. Yahiko se tensó, notando en su postura que estaba listo para ejecutar su Battou-Jutsu en el momento justo.

-Bastardo - le gruñó Enishi a Kenshin, sacando un libro de una bolsa atada a su cintura y lanzándoselo. Kenshin lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. - Maldito bastardo. Debería matarte por lo que hiciste.

-Pensé que resolvimos nuestra situación por la muerte de Tomoe, Enishi, - replicó Kenshin, calmo, creyendo que Enishi no lo atacaría en la vía pública. Además, no pudo detectar ningún arma, escondida o no, en su cuerpo. Miró al libro, reconociéndolo como el diario de Tomoe.

-Algo así, Battousai. - Enishi escudriñó la cara de Kenshin por un momento. - ¿Cuánto realmente leíste del diario de mi hermana?

-No mucho, - Los ojos de Kenshin se estrecharon. - ¿Por qué?

Enishi escrutó el rostro de Kenshin más de cerca, luego se echó para atrás riendo. - No lo sabes, ¿no? ¡Realmente no lo sabes! Entonces dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo, Battousai. El conocimiento de lo que hiciste será peor que cualquier herida física que pueda hacerte. - El hombre peliblanco caminó hacia la calle. - Me iré a China antes de que esos policías ahou decidan atrapar mi trasero. Sayonara, Battousai.

Kenshin miró a Enishi, luego al diario. Se preguntó qué más podría haber hecho para dañar a Tomoe, especialmente para motivar a Enishi a que lo supiera, arriesgándose a que lo capturaran. Después de todo, matar a su prometido, y luego matarla a ella tenía que estar en el tope de la lista de las cosas que podrías hacer para lastimar a un ser amado. Metió el diario en su gi y se dirigió a casa. Kaoru estaba en el mercado y Yahiko probablemente en el Akabeko. Podría leerlo solo.

Yahiko observó a Kenshin regresando al dojo, luego se fue corriendo al Akabeko.

* * *

Kenshin controló las puertas, asegurándose de que escucharía si alguien las abriera al regresar a casa. Fue hasta el porche y se sentó sobre la suave madera, tratando de no dejar que la curiosidad lo abrumara. Sacó el viejo diario de su gi y examinó el libro. La encuadernación estaba muy deteriorada y a punto de romperse. Lo repararía más tarde, para luego regresarlo a la tumba de Tomoe

Hojeaba el diario, recordando las pocas anotaciones que había leído. No había que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que ella empezó el diario cuando se comprometió por primera vez. Escribía todos los días, y el libro parecía completo. Hojeó hasta la parte de atrás para leer sus últimas anotaciones.

Las últimas dos páginas del diario parecían estar pegadas la una con la otra. Le tomó un rato separarla cuidadosamente. Notó que alguien había hecho lo mismo antes. Probablemente Enishi cuando lo leyó. Echó un vistazo a la fecha de la anotación.

2 de enero...el día en que Tomoe murió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Debió escribirlo la mañana en que lo dejó, mientras él todavía dormía. La curiosidad lo embargó y empezó a leer.

 _"No sé qué hacer. Espero poder negociar la vida de Kenshin por la mía. Pero, lo que descubrí ayer lo cambia todo. De todo lo que confesé anoche, hay una cosa que le oculté. Pero lo conozco. Él iría detrás de ellos por nosotros."_

¿Nosotros? Un escalofrío empezó a correr por los huesos de Kenshin. ¿"Nosotros" eran ella y Enishi? ¿O eran ella y alguien más?

 _"Es mi problema. Yo hice que nos metiéramos en esto y yo haré que salgamos. Sólo cuando esté segura de que no lastimarán a Kenshin le diré que estoy embarazada."_

El diario cayó de sus manos, y el deteriorado libro terminó de romperse al golpear el suelo. Las hojas se apilaban a sus pies mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Kami-sama...Tomoe había estado embarazada. De su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Eh? ¿Yukishiro Enishi? - se asustó Kaoru, casi tirando la cubeta de tofu. - ¿Lo viste hablando con Kenshin?

Yahiko asintió. - Él le gritó a Kenshin, luego le entregó el diario de Tomoe y se fue. Lo llamó bastardo y le dijo que leyera el diario.

-¿Trató de pelear con él?

-No.

Kaoru suspiró con alivio. - Qué bueno. Kenshin no está en forma para enfrentar a alguien como Enishi sin usar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Megumi-san dijo que a la larga ya no sería efectiva, pero entre más la use, más rápido ese momento llegará. Será mejor que la use como último recurso tanto como pueda.

Yahiko frunció el ceño. - Es curioso. ¿Por qué Enishi volvió a Tokio? ¿Y por qué Saitou no lo arrestó?

-Aprendí a no cuestionar lo que Saitou hace, - dijo Kaoru mientras caminaban hacia el dojo. - No se puede descifrar a ese hombre. ¡Kenshin! ¡Tadaima!

-¿Eh? Mira, Kaoru, - dijo Yahiko, apuntando al porche de la casa. Partes de un libro yacían en el suelo con las páginas dispersas alrededor.

-¿Ah? ¡Es el diario de Tomoe-san! - exclamó Kaoru, dándole el tofu a Yahiko y corriendo hacia lo que quedaba del cuaderno. Recogió cuidadosamente las páginas sueltas y las piezas del diario. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin duda por eso se ha desbaratado. Lo repararé más tarde.

-¿Lo vas a leer? - preguntó Yahiko.

-Baka. No tengo derecho. Lo que haya en este diario es asunto de Kenshin, no mío.

Yahiko se encogió de hombros. - Sería interesante explorar la mente de esa mujer. Quiero decir, ella pasó de querer matar a Kenshin a amarlo.

-No es difícil de comprender, - murmuró Kaoru. Apretó el diario contra su pecho. - Le debo a Tomoe-san asegurarme de que su diario será reparado. Aun así, me pregunto por qué Kenshin lo dejó así.

-No lo sé. Oh, aquí hay una página, - dijo Yahiko, notando un pedazo de papel dentro del lavadero vacío. Atravesó el patio y lo atrapó. Brevemente examinó la página y miró a Kaoru. Algo llamó su atención y miró de vuelta la página, reconociendo algunos kanjis.

-¡Yahiko! - lo regañó Kaoru, yendo hacia él con las manos llenas de páginas. - Te dije que no lo íbamos a leer.

-Ka...Ka...Kaoru...tienes que ver esto, - Yahiko le mostró el papel. - Esta debe ser la razón de por qué Kenshin no está aquí.

-¿Qué? - Kaoru tomó el papel y empezó a leerlo. Momentos después, ella gritó, y el diario y sus páginas fueron a parar al suelo una vez más. - ¡Masaka! ¿Estuvo embarazada?

-Y aún no se lo había dicho a Kenshin, - murmuró Yahiko, recogiendo el diario de nuevo.

-El doctor le dijo que estaba de dos meses. Oh, Yahiko...Kenshin iba a ser padre.

-Iba. El bebé murió junto con Tomoe.

Kaoru bajó la página. Yahiko tenía razón. No solo Kenshin mató accidentalmente a su esposa, sino que también mató a su hijo y no lo sabía hasta ahora. Sintió sus rodillas débiles, pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿podría Kenshin sobrellevar un golpe como este?

Yahiko suspiró. - ¿Qué quieres que haga con el diario?

-Llévalo a mi habitación, - Kaoru apiló los papeles que tenía. - Lo arreglaré. Pero ahora, tengo que encontrar a Kenshin.

Yahiko miró hacia la casa, y luego a Kaoru. - ¿Crees que él volverá a vagar a causa de esto? - preguntó.

Kaoru titubeó. - No...No lo sé. Pero, donde sea que esté, debe estar muy lastimado. Cuando Tomoe murió, tuvo que soportar ese dolor solo. Ahora, él nos tiene a nosotros. Velaremos por él, - le dirigió una sonrisa a Yahiko, y luego corrió hacia el portón.

Yahiko observó a Kaoru yéndose. _Ella cambió mucho desde que la conocí_ , pensó él. _Pero, no importa cuán buenas sean sus intenciones o cuán fuerte sean los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro..._ Yahiko suspiró, deseando que Sanosuke estuviera aún con ellos. Dejó el diario en la habitación de Kaoru, luego se dirigió en busca de una paloma mensajera.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que no ha estado por aquí, Tae-san? - preguntó Kaoru.

Tae negó con la cabeza. - Genzai-sensei y las niñas estuvieron aquí, y él no estaba con ellos. Lo siento, Kaoru-chan.

-Está bien. Te veo después, - Kaoru estrechó la mano de su amiga y se fue del Akabeko. Sabía que Kenshin no iría al restaurant, pero podría haber sido visto pasando por allí. Ella pensó por un rato, y recordó un lugar donde podría estar.

Kaoru salió del pueblo, yendo por el camino principal hasta tomar un sendero. Caminó por allí, y se dirigió hacia el claro donde ella y Kenshin habían estado antes de la batalla con Enishi. A través de los árboles, pudo atisbar el claro.

Una intensa ola de ki golpeó a Kaoru, casi haciéndola caer. Se agarró del tronco de un árbol cercano para mantenerse firme. En ese momento, un gutural grito de rabia y dolor llenó el aire, espantando a los pájaros y otros animales al punto de ir a buscar refugio.

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon. Kenshin...

Ella avanzó tropezando y vio la cabellera de Kenshin a través de los árboles. Su sakabatou estaba desenvainada, y ella vio cómo él se adelantaba y con espeluznante precisión, cortaba los troncos de varios árboles pequeños, su grito resonando en la potencia de sus movimientos. Kaoru se angustió al ver las lágrimas correr por las mejillas del hombre, brillando al sol junto a las franjas doradas en sus ojos violetas.

 _No puedo ni imaginar el dolor que siente_ , pensó ella. _Perdí a mi padre, pero es algo muy diferente a perder un hijo. Kenshin tuvo que lidiar con mucho dolor este ultimo año, ¿cuánto más tiene que soportar?_ Ante sus ojos, el exhausto rurouni cayó de rodillas, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

-¡Kenshin! - gritó Kaoru, corriendo dentro del claro. Él la vio en en el momento en que ésta tropezaba y caía al suelo.

-Kaoru-dono, - dijo Kenshin, poniéndose de pie para ir a su lado. - ¿Daijobu de gozaru ka?

-Estoy bien, - Kaoru se puso de rodillas cuando él la alcanzó. - Tropecé, eso es todo. - Examinó la cara de Kenshin desde sus ojos rojos por el llanto hasta la comisura de sus labios que denotaban amargura. Se acercó y acarició la mejilla con la cicatriz. - Oh, Kenshin, sé lo que...

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera terminar de hablar, un tenue llanto invadió el lugar.

La pareja se sobresaltó, y al ir examinando los alrededores el llanto cobró más fuerza. Kaoru miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde había tropezado. Pudo divisar los bordes de una canasta de sauce entre las malezas.

-Ese llanto, viene de allí, - dijo Kaoru, encaminándose hacia el lugar.

Kenshin puso una mano sobre su hombro, luego se ubicó delante de ella, su mano agarrando el mango de su sakabatou. Miró al canasto, listo para matar al animal salvaje que decidió hacer de ellos su cena. Su mano soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas, agarrando los lados de la canasta.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kaoru, trastabillando por el pasto, maldiciendo en silencio por el pesado kimono mientras avanzaba. Llegó a donde estaba él y miró el contenido del canasto. Jadeó, su mano cubriendo la boca.

-Masaka...¡es un bebé!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a **Ceres Ryu** y a **Adrit 126** por interesarse en la historia. A medida que avance veremos de qué va este encuentro "casual" con este nuevo integrante del dojo.

* * *

-Sí, para Machimaki Misao, Okashira del Oniwabanshuu en Kioto, - dijo Yahiko, entregándole una nota a una anciana. - Y de prisa, por favor.

-Si esperas unos minutos, seguro Misao-chan te responderá, - dijo la mujer, colocando la carta en el pico de una paloma. - Ella ha venido aquí por correspondencia las veces que estuvo aquí en Tokio. Conozco bien a la okashira.

-Arigato, - contestó Yahiko. La mujer lo guió hasta una mesa y le sirvió té y pasteles de arroz. El chico tomó uno de esos pasteles y empezó a masticarlo. Las noticias eran demasiado importantes como para ocultárselas a Misao. Además, a través de ella, podrían averiguar más sobre el embarazo de Tomoe. Tal vez podrían hablar con el doctor que la atendió o...Yahiko suspiró. Era inútil siquiera intentarlo. Echó un vistazo afuera, rogando que Kaoru hubiera encontrado a Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin miró al bebé que chillaba en la canasta. Parecía ser una niña pequeña, aunque no estaba por revisar bajo el pañal hasta encontrar algo con qué cambiarla. Una negra mata de cabellos coronaba su cabeza, y no llevaba puesto nada más que un pañal sucio.

-Kenshin, ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando embobado? - dijo Kaoru, levantando el canasto. -Tenemos que sacar a este bebé de aquí.

-Tal vez su madre esté cerca, - supuso Kenshin, mirando hacia los árboles. Él había estado allí por casi media hora. No había visto a nadie yendo por el lugar. ¿Por qué no había notado el canasto?

 _Porque te estabas revolcando demasiado en tu propio dolor como para prestar atención_ , replicó una voz interior.

-No creo, - dijo Kaoru. - Mírala. Se le notan las costillas y no dudo de que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que la cambiaron. Pobrecita. Debió haber estado durmiendo, llorando, y durmiendo otra vez. No creo que tenga más de unos pocos días de edad.

La bebé abrió sus ojos, sus pequeñas orbes castañas mirando a Kenshin. Su llanto se calmó y buscó con su manita la de él. Sin pensarlo, él extendió su dedo índice y se lo ofreció. La bebé tomó su dedo y lo apretó. La emoción se agolpó en su garganta, cerca de robarle la capacidad de respirar. Este bebé...¿lo hubiera mirado su hijo de la misma manera que ella si él no lo hubiera matado?

-Hay un arroyo cerca de aquí, - dijo Kenshin, retirando cuidadosamente el dedo de la mano de la niña y tomando el canasto que tenía Kaoru. - La lavaremos allí y la envolveré en mi gi. No está lejos del dojo.

Kaoru siguió a Kenshin hasta el arroyo y le quitó el pañal a la bebé tratando de tocar la suciedad lo menos posible. Un solo vistazo confirmó que era una niña. La llevó al arroyo, dándole un chapuzón mientras ella chillaba no muy contenta. Kenshin se sacó su gi y envolvió a la bebé en él. La calidez y el aroma de la ropa inmediatamente calmaron a la niña que se acurrucó en él.

Y pronto lo mojó, humedeciendo su pecho.

Kenshin suspiró. Kaoru empezó a reír. Él la miró y ella esbozó una inocente sonrisa en su cara. Se arrodilló y hurgó en la canasta, sacando una manta que estaba debajo del pañal. - No veo nada más que esto, - dijo ella. - Conservemos la manta. Es lo único que vino con ella.

Se incorporó y miró a Kenshin, quien parecía absorto con la bebé. Su corazón se estrujó por él. _Qué extraño_ , se percató. _Justo después de enterarse de que perdió a su propio hijo, nos encontramos a esta bebé_. - Kenshin, ¿quieres que la lleve? - preguntó Kaoru tan amablemente como pudo.

-No, la llevo yo, - replicó él. Kaoru sonrió, reconociendo el tono protector de su voz. Kenshin le dirigió a Kaoru una pequeña sonrisa y ella apretó la manta contra su pecho.

-Vayamos a casa, - murmuró Kaoru, colocando su mano en el brazo de Kenshin.

* * *

Suzume miró dentro del canasto, contemplando cómo la bebé se retorcía en el gi de Kenshin. - ¿Ese bebé es tuyo y de Ken-nii, Kaoru-nee-chan?

Kaoru casi dejó caer la botella que Genzai-sensei le llevó para alimentar a la bebé. Una sensación cálida brotó desde el fondo de su estómago. Si los dioses la favorecían, tal vez algún día esa bebé que yacía en el canasto podría ser de ella y de Kenshin. La sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto miró a la bebé. Kenshin había desparecido después de haber encontrado la cuna de Kaoru en el cobertizo. No lo culpaba por no querer estar cerca de la niña. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Quería ir a ayudar a Kenshin, pero necesitaba darle de comer a la bebé.

Kaoru vertió cuidadosamente la leche caliente dentro de la botella importada de Inglaterra. Colocó esa extraña tetina de goma y tomó a la bebé en brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiene la bebé, Kaoru-nee? - preguntó Suzume.

-No lo podría decir, Suzume-chan. Tu abuelo cree que tiene un par de semanas de nacida, - contestó Kaoru, cargando a la bebé y saliendo al patio. Se sentó en el porche y se apoyó contra el pilar. Le acercó la tetina a la pequeña, cuya boca se aferró a ella ávidamente.

Suzume observe a la bebé, sus ojos se abrieron con alegría. - Tiene hambre, ¿no?

-Eso es seguro, - sonrió Kaoru.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Kaoru frunció el ceño. - No tiene nombre que yo sepa.

-Tú y Ken-nii deben ponerle un nombre a su bebé, - manifestó Suzume.

-No es nuestra bebé, - la corrigió amablemente Kaoru.

-Pero, volvieron juntos con un bebé. Ayame me dijo que cuando un hombre y una mujer se van juntos y vuelven con un bebé, ese bebé es de ellos.

-Kenshin y yo no estamos casados. Uno tiene que estar casado para tener un bebé.

-¿Por qué tú y Ken-nii no están casados?

Kaoru se ruborizó. - Bueno...no es algo que las niñas pequeñas puedan entender.

Suzume frunció el ceño. - No veo qué no se pueda entender. Ken-nii siempre te está mirando. Usa su espada para que la gente mala no te lastime. Siempre está cerca tuyo. ¿Por qué no están casados?

-Bien..., - balbuceó Kaoru. _Es verdad, ¿por qué no estamos casados, Kenshin?_ , pensó. _Baka_ , se maldijo. No podia ser egoísta en un momento como ése. Kenshin y esta bebé la necesitaban.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? - la voz de Suzume interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? - Kaoru la miró parpadeando.

Suzume apuntó a la bebé. - La bebé. ¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sé, - contestó Kaoru, colocando a la bebé sobre su hombro para que pudiera eructar. - No tiene nombre."

-¡Entonces vamos a darle uno! Pero, que no sea Notaro.

Kaoru rió. Por suerte, Sano no estaba para sugerir nombres para la bebé. La pequeña eructó, y luego cerró sus ojos. Kaoru acarició la espalda de la niña y tarareó una suave canción. Se paró y empezó a caminar por el patio con la pequeñita en brazos.

Suzume se apoyó contra la columna y bostezó, luego se alborozó. - ¡Ken-nii! - gritó.

Kenshin avanzaba por el patio llevando un pequeño paquete y se congeló cuando vio a Kaoru caminando con la bebé. Su mirada la abarcó de pies a cabeza mientras admiraba sus habilidades maternales. Por un momento, su visión se oscureció, tratando de imaginarse a Tomoe cargando un bebé de esa manera. No pudo producir tal imagen.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y Kenshin le dedicó una triste sonrisa. - Tadaima, Kaoru-dono, - dijo, suavemente.

-Okaeri, - murmuró Kaoru, yendo hacia él. - Acabo de dormirla.

Kenshin soltó el paquete sin pensar cuando Kaoru se le acercó. Miró entre los pliegues de su gi para divisar a la bebé anidada plácidamente entre la suave ropa. - Creí que echaría a perder el gi.

-Lo hizo. Pero, después de cambiarla, ella no aceptaba ninguna otra cobija. Así que, enjuagué la parte sucia y abrigué su espalda para que esa parte húmeda se secara con facilidad, - dijo Kaoru, admirando el gi azul oscuro que traía Kenshin. - Te ves bien.

-Arigato, - contestó él, todavía mirando a la criatura. Dudoso, acercó y pasó un dedo calloso por una suave mejilla de la niña. Ella se sacudió ligeramente en sueños y acarició su dedo. El hombre sonrió. Esa pequeña era tan inocente, tan confiada, como todos los niños.

-Oh, - Kenshin levantó el paquete del suelo. - Lo traje para ti, Kaoru-dono. Pensé que los necesitarías. - Desenvolvió lo que tenía en las manos para revelar una pila de telas cortadas en cuadrados y un objeto envuelto en papel.

-¡Pañales! Sí, los necesitaremos. Odio decirlo, pero teniendo ahora un bebé vas a tener que lavar más ropa, - se burló Kaoru. - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó, apuntando al otro objeto.

Kenshin fue hacia el porche y colocó los pañales sobre una lugar limpio. Mantuvo el objeto envuelto en sus manos, mirándolo.

Kaoru fue hacia él con la bebé. - ¿Kenshin? - murmuró. Colocó delicadamente a la niña en el canasto.

Kenshin siguió mirando el objeto, y luego lo desenvolvió suavemente. El papel cayó al suelo y Kenshin todavía miraba el objeto, ahora a la vista. Kaoru se acercó sobre su hombro y vio una pequeña muñeca de trapo en las manos del vagabundo. Le sonrió. - Kenshin, es muy dulce de tu parte, - dijo la chica.

-Sessha...sessha pensó que podría gustarle, - murmuró Kenshin, colocando la muñeca en el canasto al alcance de la niña. Instintivamente, la pequeña la tomó en sueños y se aferró a ella.

La verdad ni él sabía qué se le pasó por la cabeza para decidir comprar esa muñeca. Los pañales eran esenciales, sabía eso. Pero, una vez en el mercado, sus ojos se fijaron en esa muñeca y supo que tenía que llevársela. Comprar pañales era una obviedad. Pero una muñeca...una muñeca era algo que un padre le compararía a su hija.

-¿Kenshin?

La voz de Kaoru lo sacó de su aturdimiento. La mano de la kendoka estaba sobre su brazo e instintivamente, él la envolvió, abrazándola. Acarició de manera distraída sus cabellos.

-Genzai-sensei dijo que tiene un par de semanas de edad, nació poco después de año nuevo, - dijo Kaoru, tratando de recordarle a sus pulmones que tenían que respirar. Luego lo miró. - Necesita un nombre, Kenshin. ¿Por qué no se lo pones?

El brazo soltó la cintura de Kaoru y Kenshin se encaminó rápidamente hacia el lavadero, dándole la espalda. - Lo que decidas para mí está bien, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru siguió a Kenshin agarró la parte trasera de su gi. - No, creo que tú deberías ponerle un nombre a la bebé, - insistió.

Él se volvió a mirarla. Kaoru reprimió un gemido al ver el dolor irradiando en sus ojos violetas, la culpa y la pérdida que se arremolinaban en un ciclo sin fin. - No, Kaoru, - gruñó. - No le pondré ningún nombre a esa niña. - Kenshin apartó la mano de la chica de su gi y marchó hacia el portón, casi chocando con Yahiko. Esquivó al muchacho y se encaminó calle abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru luchó contra la urgencia de ir detrás suyo, a preguntar qué le sucedía. Pero, un suave gemido proveniente del canasto le recordó que su lugar estaba en el dojo. Volvió al porche y se inclinó hacia la pequeña cuna cuando se dio cuenta de que Suzume se había ido. En algún lugar de su mente, Kaoru recordó vagamente haberla visto irse a jugar mientras hablaba con Kenshin. Suspiró mientras una segunda urgencia fluía desde su interior – la de llorar.

-¿Hablaste con él? - preguntó Yahiko, acercándose al porche.

-En realidad, no, - admitió Kaoru. - Lo encontré, pero también encontramos algo más, - dijo, señalando el canasto.

Yahiko miró adentro y silbó cuando vio a la bebé. - Qué ironía. ¿De quién es el bebé?

-No lo sabemos. Ella estaba allí desde hace un día por lo menos. Estaba pasando hambre.

Yahiko se sentó del otro lado del canasto. - ¿Cómo lo está tomando Kenshin? - preguntó.

-Raro. Actuó como si todo estuviera bien, y ahora..., - Kaoru suspiró. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un bebé aquí?

-No lo sé. Tal vez Misao pueda ayudar cuando llegue.

-¿Eh? - Kaoru miró a Yahiko.

-Le avisé sobre Kenshin. Creí que con su ánimo y la tranquilidad de Aoshi combinados con nosotros podría ayudar a Kenshin. Después de todo, ellos también son parte del Kenshingumi, - dijo Yahiko.

Kaoru sonrió. Yahiko había crecido mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada, y sabía por la preocupación en su rostro que mientras Kenshin estuviera mal, el niño estaría tan inquieto como ella. Pensó en dejar a la bebé con Yahiko para ir a encontrarlo.

Miró el canasto. Pobrecita. El corazón de Kaoru se derretía mientras la niña se acurrucaba entre los pliegues del gi, agarrando una esquina con su puñito y empezando a succionarlo. Tenían que empezar a buscar a su madre, y pronto. Ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que si la pequeña se quedaba mucho tiempo, no querría dejarla ir.

Los ojos de Kaoru se focalizaron en las personas que pasaban frente a las puertas abiertas del dojo. Apostaba que no era la única persona esforzándose en no enamorarse de la bebé. Kenshin aclararía sus sentimientos y su actitud. Obviamente, tenía sentimientos por la bebé, pero no los aceptaba. Como ella, él amaría a esa pequeña sin condiciones y tendría que mantenerse al margen si aparecía la madre y se la llevaba. Sería un doble golpe para él en poco tiempo.

Lo bueno era que Misao y Aoshi vendrían, pensó Kaoru. Con ellos ayudando, ella se mantendría alejada de la bebé. Así, ella no caería en la misma trampa que Kenshin estaba tratando de evitar. No podía hablar por Kenshin, pero sabía que si la niña se ganaba su corazón, no sería capaz de dejarla ir.

* * *

Kenshin caminaba tan rápido como podía, sin molestarse en tener cuidado de no empujar a la gente. Tal vez...tal vez si se alejaba rápido, nadie notaría su dolor. Nadie lo vería llorar.

Llegó hasta un puente en las afueras de la ciudad y se apoyó en la baranda, agarrándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas caían sobre el agua, creando pequeñas ondas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlarlo, después de todo, Shishou desde Kioto se reiría de su baka deshi llorando como una niña.

De nuevo, Hiko nunca mató a su propio hijo.

Recordó vívidamente las últimas dos veces que lloró de esa manera. La primera fue cuando Tomoe murió, la segunda cuando pensó que Kaoru había sido asesinada.

Kenshin terminó de salir del pueblo, cerca del claro donde él y Kaoru encontraron a la bebé hacía pocas horas. Se dejó caer sobre un tocón y dejó que los sollozos llegaran, para así soltar todo el dolor y el horror por lo que había hecho.

Vio cómo las nubes se acumulaban en el horizonte, ocultando el sol. Olió la lluvia en el aire, sin moverse para encontrar refugio. En vez de eso, inclinó su cabeza. Qué oportuno sería que lloviera en un día como éste, como la noche en que conoció a Tomoe. ¿Realmente había sido hacía pocas horas en la tarde que Enishi lo enfrentó con el diario? Él sentía que había pasado una vida entera desde ese momento.

Era extraño. Ni con toda la imaginación del mundo podía invocar una imagen de Tomoe sosteniendo a su hijo, alimentando a su hijo, cuidando a su hijo. En vez de eso, imágenes de Kaoru haciendo todo eso surgían en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la época en que era hitokiri. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tomoe le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada antes de morir?

Kenshin vio la tormenta acercándose. Se hubiera puesto eufórico, por supuesto. Él amaba a los niños desde que era un muchacho. Amaba verlos felices, y sabía que se aseguraría de que sus propios hijos fueran los más felices de todos. Nunca conocerían la angustia y el dolor que él sí había conocido.

¿Entonces, por qué, por qué no podía ver a Tomoe siendo madre? Durante los meses que estuvieron casados, la amó y durmieron juntos como marido y mujer. Y él sabía las consecuencias de ello. Pero, nunca soñó con Tomoe siendo la madre de su hijo. No le parecía natural. Pero, pensar en Kaoru embarazada de su hijo casi parecía una segunda naturaleza en él.

Kenshin tendió sus manos frente suyo. Eran ásperas con callos, cortes y rasguños cubriéndolas. Cualquier chico que trajera al mundo tendría la mancha del Hitoriki Battousai desde el momento de su concepción. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese convertido en padre hace 10 años? Pensar en eso le congeló la sangre. No hubiera habido manera de ocuparse de su hijo, no en el estado mental en el que se encontraba después de la muerte de Tomoe.

Lentamente las cerró a medida que imágenes de la niña que él y Kaoru encontraron llenaban su mente. Un par de semanas de nacida, después del comienzo del año. Kenshin interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tomoe había muerto un 2 de enero. ¿Acaso era possible que esa niña...no, no había manera. Una triste sonrisa asomó en su rostro. No, era una bebé cuya madre la perdió o abandonó. Necesitaba ser amada.

Así como él necesito amor después de la muerte de sus padres.

Kenshin pensó en su conducta hacia la bebé. No quería sentir nada por esa niña. Normalmente, se habría preocupado por ella, pero algo parecía unir su corazón al de la pequeña. Mirar los ojos de la niña era como templar los de Kaoru. Sintió que estaba ahogándose en emociones que no quería ni nombrar, que no quería admitir.

De verdad, quería enamorarse de esa niña...de la misma manera en que lo estaba ya de Kaoru.

Kenshin dio un ronco respiro, una vez más su garganta estaba atascada de emociones. Ni él ni Kaoru mencionaron el tema de encontrar a la madre de la pequeña. Normalmente, sería la primera cosa que hubieran hecho. Aun así, cuidarla le parecía tan natural. Luchó contra un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, pero era inútil. Esa bebé...la protegería con su corazón, su alma, su vida. Hasta el día en que encuentren a sus padres, él sería su protector.

No, no solo él. Él y Kaoru. Esbozó una sonrisa, una sincera sonrisa. Trabajarían juntos. Encontrarían a los padres de la pequeña juntos y la cuidarían hasta ese momento. Pensó en el pedido que le había hecho ella. Quería que le pusiera un nombre a la niña. Bien, simplemente no podían decirle "aka-chan, aka-chan" todo el tiempo. Ella merecía un buen nombre. De repente, su mente se aclaró, y el nombre correcto vino a la punta de su lengua. Su sonrisa crecía al levantarse y volver a casa, con la lluvia comenzando a caer.

* * *

Kaoru miró la lluvia cayendo, era como si alguien hubiera decidido echar una cubeta llena sobre Tokio y ver cómo la gente luchaba por guarecerse. Sostenía a la bebé muy cerca de ella mientras esperaba a que Kenshin regresara. Se había ido hacía una hora. Yahiko estaba en la cocina, tratando de hacer algo para comer. En el interín, la niña necesitó que la cambiaran y ella estaba tratando de hacerla dormir.

Miró el rostro de la niña, relajada en su sueño, y un anhelo la atravesó como un rayo. Quería ser madre. Kaoru a menudo sentía que jugaba a serlo cuando Ayame y Suzume la visitaban, como preparándose para ese momento. Y aunque esa niña no era suya, Kaoru sintió de manera inexplicable como si lo fuera.

Kaoru presionó sus labios sobre la suave piel de la bebé. - Oh, cómo quisiera que fueras mía, - murmuró. - Mía y de Kenshin.

-Mikomi.

Kaoru levantó la Mirada para ver a Kenshin parado frente a ella, con la cabellera aplastada debido al aguacero. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie con la pequeña en brazos. - ¡Kenshin! Estuve muy preocupada, - dijo.

Ignorándola por un momento, Kenshin caminó hacia el porche y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, como la primera vez. El pequeño bulto irradiaba calidez y penetraba su helado cuerpo.

-Su nombre es Mikomi, - murmuró él, sin inmutarse por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mezcladas con gotas de lluvia.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Kaoru antes de derramarse. Se las limpió rápidamente con la manga de su kimono, pero seguían brotando. Luego, ya ni se molestó en enjugarlas. Envolvió con sus brazos a Kenshin, abrazándolo, y descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Mikomi. Era el nombre perfecto. Significa esperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

La luz del amanecer se filtró por la ventana a la habitación de Kaoru, iluminando tres figuras acurrucadas sobre un futón en medio de la habitación. Kaoru y Mikomi ocupaban el futón completo mientras Kenshin lo hacía a medias. Durante la noche, después de que Mikomi demandara ser alimentada a las 2 de la mañana, el rurouni volvió sigilosamente a la habitación para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y se quedó, mirándolas dormir. Después de un rato, el cansancio le ganó y se tendió cerca. A medida que las horas pasaban, inconscientemente él se arrastraba cada vez más cerca del futón hasta que los tres quedaron juntos.

Yahiko deslizó el shoji silenciosamente. Misao estaba detrás de él, con la fatiga cubriendo su rostro debido al viaje en tren desde Kioto. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. - Dejémoslos dormir, - susurró ella. - Probablemente estuvieron despiertos toda la noche. Podemos ocuparnos de la niña hasta que despierten.

Yahiko asintió y observó cómo Misao se deslizaba por la habitación y tomaba a la bebé del medio del futón. Casi inmediatamente, Kenshin y Kaoru se acercaron el uno al otro, los brazos de él rodeándola a ella. Ella se arrimó a su pecho y él colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Misao volvió a la puerta, sonriéndoles. - Hacen una linda pareja, - le susurró a Yahiko.

Él asintió. - Así es. Vamos a la cocina antes de que Mikomi decida despertarlos. - Yahiko cerró el shoji tan cuidadosamente como lo abrió.

Sin recordar qué placentero sueño los envolvía al tiempo que se movieron uno cerca del otro, Kaoru sintió la presión de unos gentiles besos recorriendo su cuello entre sueños. _Hmm, se siente bien_ , se dijo ella, apartando la yukata de Kenshin con su nariz y dándole besos a su pecho.

Después de un instante, se encontró a sí misma debajo de él, los labios de él sobre los de ella, buscando y explorando su boca con cuidado. Con cada movimiento de su lengua, y cada caricia de sus dedos, él la movía de su ensoñación a la alerta en segundos. Kaoru envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Kenshin y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión. Un gemido sonó, sin identificarse de quién vino. Sus manos empezaron a abrir la yukata de la chica.

El shoji se abrió. - ¿Kaoru-san? ¿Dónde pusiste...¡oh! ¡Gomen nasai! - El shoji se cerró de golpe y Misao se retiró tan rápido como pudo.

Los segundos pasaron hasta que despertaron a la realidad. Kenshin levantó suavemente su cabeza de la de Kaoru y la miró de manera aprehensiva a los ojos. Cielos, no podía recordar cómo o por qué empezó a besarla, pero cuando despertó y notó que ella participaba del beso muy dispuesta, no quiso parar. No se arrepintió ni un poco. Era cuestión de tiempo de que hicieran algo con la tensión que había entre ellos.

Kaoru sonrió a Kenshin y besó su nariz. - Ohayo, - susurró.

No hubo gritos, no lo arrojó hacia el shoji, no sonaron ecos de"¡Kenshin no hentai!," o "¡Kenshin no baka!" Su confianza se incrementó. - Ohayo, - respondió él.

-¿Dónde está Mikomi-chan? - preguntó Kaoru, mirando por la habitación.

-Supongo que Misao-dono se la llevó. Ella ah...estaba buscando los pañales, creo.

Kaoru rio. - Pobre Misao-chan. Pero, si ella no hubiera venido...," su voz se desvaneció, dándose cuenta de lo que casi ocurrió.

Kenshin fijó su mirada en ella. - ¿Hubieras permitido que sucediera?

Los ojos de Kaoru estaban determinados. - Sí. Lo hubiera hecho, - respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él sonrió, luego se apartó de ella. Kaoru se sentó, cerrando su yukata. Kenshin se paró y se dirigió al shoji, luego se detuvo y sonrió a la chica. - Ayudaré a Misao-dono con el desayuno, Kaoru.

-Gracias. Estaré lista, - dijo Kaoru mientras él dejaba la habitación. Miró su regazo. Su relación había cambiado drásticamente en las pasadas 24 horas. Se acurrucó en sus piernas hasta que las rodillas tocaron su pecho. Envolvió con sus brazos sus piernas y se abrazó a sí misma. Si ella y Kenshin hubieran estado en esta situación el día anterior, no habría manera de que pudiera aceptar todo esto de manera calma. _Es sorprendente cómo un día te cambia_ , pensó Kaoru con una sonrisa, recordando el 14 de Mayo del año anterior.

Se levantó para ponerse el kimono. Tomando el obi, empezó a enlazarlo en el familiar nudo mariposa que usan las mujeres solteras cuando paró en seco. Kenshin la había llamado Kaoru. Sin el "dono." Sonrió y se terminó de vestir. Definitivamente sus vidas habían cambiado.

* * *

-¿Cómo empezamos a buscar a los padres de Mikomi? - preguntó Yahiko al grupo reunido. - Muchos bebés lucen como ella.

-Pero, ella es más bonita que los otros bebés, - Kaoru defendió a la niña, abrazándola.

-Es verdad, ella no es como los otros bebés, - concordó Kenshin.

Yahiko puso los ojos en blanco. - Cualquiera pensaría que son sus padres o algo así. Actúan como si lo fueran.

Kaoru frunció el ceño a Yahiko. Misao se levantó de un salto y posó una mano en el hombro de Kaoru. - Déjame, Kaoru-san, - le dijo. - ¡KECHO KICK! - gritó, lanzando a Yahiko del porche hasta aterrizar dentro del agua sucia del lavado en el patio.

-En cualquier caso, - dijo Misao, instalándose al lado de Aoshi, - Le pedí a Jiya que averiguara en Kioto si alguien había estado embarazada hace algunas semanas y visitado Tokio alrededor de ese tiempo. También empecé a investigar en toda el área de Tokio.

-Podríamos hacer carteles, - balbuceó Yahiko, levantándose del lavadero.

Misao miró fijamente a Yahiko. - Baka. Ella no es un perro. No puedes ir por ahí repartiendo dibujos de un bebé. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Hacerle un retrato con jarras de sake alrededor?

-Si hacemos que se corra la voz...

Misao gruñó y sus kunais aparecieron en sus manos.

-Quizás, puedas averiguar con los doctores de por aquí, - habló Aoshi. Misao escondió sus kunais y pateó la pierna de Yahiko, mandándolo de vuelta al lavadero mientras Kenshin y Kaoru le prestaban atención a Aoshi.

-Aún si la madre fuera de otra región, es obvio que dio a luz en Tokio, - continuó Aoshi. - Por lo tanto, podemos llevar a la niña y mostrarla a los doctores locales.

-Podemos descartar a Genzai-sensei, - dijo Kaoru. - Revisó a la pequeña ayer y no la reconoció. Además, él recuerda que no ayudó a traer al mundo a ningún bebé en ese momento.

-Podemos contactar a Megumi en Aizu, - dijo Yahiko. - Queda bastante cerca de Tokio, y si alguien dio a luz en su clínica, todavía podría estar en la ciudad.

-¿Qué piensas, Himura? - preguntó Misao, desviando la atención hacia Kenshin.

Él miró los rostros a su alrededor. La mayor preocupación de Misao, Aoshi, y Yahiko era encontrar a la madre de Mikomi. Era natural. La expression de Kaoru, aún preocupada, no contenía la misma esperanza que la de sus amigos. Era como si no quisiera que encontraran a la madre de la pequeña. Kenshin no podía culparla. En el fondo, él sentía lo mismo.

Aun así, ambos sabían cuán egoístas eran al querer a la hija de otra mujer para ellos, aun habiéndola abandonado. Forzó una sonrisa. - Es una buena idea, Misao-dono. Noté una pequeña marca de nacimiento bajo su oreja. Un doctor podría recordar haberla visto.

-¡Excelente! - Misao se paró de un salto. - ¡Entre los cinco, podemos encontrar a la madre de Mikomi en pocas horas!

Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaron miradas de pánico. Kaoru acunó a Mikomi cerca de su pecho. - Bien..., - tartamudeó ella.

-Verán..., - dijo Kenshin al mismo tiempo, avanzando poco a poco al lado de Kaoru.

Misao los miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Aoshi colocó una mano en su brazo. Ella lo miró y él sacudió su cabeza.

-Creo que tal vez Battousai y Kaoru-san se quedarán con la bebé, - dijo Aoshi. - Ella parece estar feliz con ellos.

-Pero, Aoshi-sama...

Aoshi volvió a sacudir su cabeza y Misao frunció el ceño. Ella observó a Kenshin y a Kaoru y salió de la habitación. Yahiko, ya fuera del lavadero, se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Aoshi se levantó calmadamente y le dirigió a la pareja una mirada penetrante.

-Battousai. Kaoru-san. No se interesen tanto por esta niña, - la voz de Aoshi casi era gentil. - Es fácil cuidar de una niña cuando no es suya, albergándola y amándola como si lo fuese. Pero, un día, tendrán que entregarla a sus verdaderos padres. Si no se preparan, ese momento de separación les destrozará el corazón. El dolor nunca desaparecerá, aún si se volvieran a encontrar, y por eso siempre sentirán que abandonaron a la niña a pesar del hecho de que la entregaron por su propio bien.

Kenshin y Kaoru miraron a Aoshi, con sus quijadas caídas de la impresión. Además del fragor de la batalla, Kenshin nunca había escuchado mucho de sus labios. - Aoshi, - dijo.

-Debo ayudar, - asintió Aoshi y siguió a los otros fuera de la casa.

Kenshin miró a Aoshi irse, percibiendo por primera vez cuán doloroso había sido para él dejar a Misao con Okina cuando ella contaba con ocho años. Suspiró y volvió su mirada a Kaoru, notando lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mikomi se sacudió en los brazos de Kaoru, y ella frotó su espalda distraídamente. - Tiene razón, Kenshin, - susurró contra la manta de la bebé. - Estamos siendo egoístas. Hacemos mal en quedarnos con el bebé de alguien más.

-Aa, lo sé, - Kenshin emprendió el paso hacia su habitación para tomar su sakabatou. - Empezaré a buscar.

-¿Kenshin? - Kaoru se acercó y agarró su gi. - Déjame ir. Eso...mantendrá mi mente alejada de todas las posibilidades. Enloqueceré si me quedo aquí. Además, - añadió con una sonrisa, - alguien necesita preparar el almuerzo y no quiero envenenarlos a todos.

Kenshin rio entre dientes y tendió sus brazos. - Eres una buena cocinera, Kaoru.

Kaoru le entregó la pequeña y sonrió. - Gracias por decirlo, aunque no sea verdad. - Le dio una palmadita en el brazo y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos. Un momento después, escuchó sus pasos alejándose del dojo.

Kenshin contempló el bulto que tenía en sus brazos. Suavemente, Mikomi se movió y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los violeta de él y bostezó. Él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ella estudiaba su rostro.

Mikomi miró a Kenshin por unos segundos. Después, cerró sus ojos. Su cara se tornó roja y frunció el ceño. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Mikomi soltó un sonoro berrido.

* * *

Misao pateó una piedra mientras caminaban por la calle. - No puedo creer que Himura y Kaoru-san estén actuando de esa manera, - protestó. - Es como si pensaran que son los padres de Mikomi-chan.

-Bueno, ellos encontraron a Mikomi-chan en el bosque muriéndose de hambre, - replicó Yahiko.

-Aun así, tomaron a la bebé de alguien más, le pusieron un nombre y la tratan como si fuera suya.

-No podíamos simplemente llamarla 'aka-chan' todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Bah, estás tan mal como ellos, - Misao miró enojada a Yahiko. - ¿No ves por qué están haciendo esto?"

-Hmm...¿tal vez porque Kenshin y Kaoru resultaron ser tan buenas personas que se aferran a cualquiera que diga 'coo'?"

-¡No! - Misao se detuvo y Yahiko por poco choca con ella. Pasó la mano por su rostro. - Himura acaba de recibir una terrible impresión. Se enteró de que Tomoe estaba embarazada cuando murió y él perdió la oportunidad de ser padre. Ahora, esta bebé aparece de repente y así él se permite a sí mismo cuidarla para olvidar el dolor.

Yahiko silbó. - Ésa es buena, comadreja.

-No me digas comadreja...inu-chan.

Yahiko tomó su shinai se abalanzó sobre Misao. - ¡NO SOY UN PERRO!

Misao rio. - Pareces uno con esos pelos de punta y esos ojos marrones. Eres tan adorable, quiero que seas mi mascota, - agregó, dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-¡Te lastimaré! - gritó Yahiko, saliendo disparado detrás de Misao, riendo calle abajo.


	6. Chapter 6

Era una de las más crudas batallas que él había tenido, posicionándola junto a las de Shishio, Saitou, y Enishi. Aun así, se rehusó a ceder. Ganaría esta pelea, aún si muriera en el intento. Sí, era la gran batalla de Battousai contra la bebé.

Y la bebé estaba ganando.

 _Vamos, Mikomi-chan. Sé una buena niña y come_ , pensó Kenshin mientras presionaba la tetina contra sus labios. Ella apartó la cabeza y siguió gritando de la misma manera que venía haciéndolo durante las últimas dos horas.

Kenshin se dejó caer en el porche, con sus músculos flácidos del cansancio. Intentó alimentarla, cambiarla, bañarla, y pasearla. Y pasearla. Y pasearla. Kenshin estaba convencido de que se volvería loco si tuviera que pasear a Mikomi por el dojo una vez más.

Aun así, ella no podía parar de llorar y a él no se le ocurría nada más. No detectó ninguna fiebre y por lo que podía suponer, era muy pequeña para que le crecieran los dientes. Recordando lo que le había visto hacer a Kaoru antes, Kenshin levemente la meció de un lado a otro.

Los sollozos de Mikomi empezaron a disminuir.

-¿Qué? - Kenshin miró a la niña. - ¿Quieres decir que después de que hice toda esa caminata por dos horas todo lo que tuve que hacer era mecerte?

Mikomi paró de llorar y miró a Kenshin.

Él parpadeó. - ¿Oro?

Los labios de Mikomi se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¡Oro! - ¡Sonrió! El orgullo crecía en su interior. ¡Esa niña preciosa le había sonreído a él! No podía esperar para decirle a Kaoru cuando volviera. Se quedó en silencio y siguió meciéndola.

Mikomi frunció el ceño, luego empezó a llorar.

¿Eh? Estaba meciéndola. Kenshin siguió haciéndolo, tratando de descubrir qué más tendría que hacer para que parara de llorar. Todo lo que hacía era mecerla y hablarle. De repente, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que la calmaba. Mikomi quería que alguien le hablara. Durante las pasadas dos horas, él había lidiado en silencio con Mikomi, y a ella obviamente no le gustaba eso.

-Quieres que te hable, ¿no es así? - dijo Kenshin, volviendo a su lugar y apoyándose en el poste. - Supongo que podría contarte un cuento de hadas o una de esas viejas leyendas, pero no conozco ninguna. - sonrió. - Sé de muchas canciones de sake gracias a mi Shishou, pero creo que a Kaoru no le gustaría mucho eso.

Mikomi gorjeó el sonido del nombre de Kaoru.

-Aa, a ti también te gusta ella, ¿no? Bien, puedo contarte sobre la primera vez que la vi. Es una larga historia. Verás, estuve vagando alrededor de diez años... ¿por qué estuve vagando alrededor de diez años? Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor. De todas formas, estaba caminando por la calle cuando escuché su voz. '¡Espera, Hitokiri Battousai!' gritó. Me di la vuelta y...

Mikomi bostezó y cerró sus ojos, el ritmo de la voz de Kenshin la relajó hasta quedarse dormida.

-Entonces me preguntó cuál era mi nombre. Y le dije, 'Himura. Himura Kenshin.' Y Kaoru me dijo, 'Kenshin... ¿por qué no sigues tu camino, Kenshin?' Pero, para entonces, ya había decidido quedarme. En aquel momento, no tenía idea del por qué, pero creo que mi corazón ya estaba enamorado de ella. Mi corazón me dijo que me quedara mientras esperaba que el resto de mí lo siguiera. No le llevó mucho. - Kenshin miró a Mikomi y sonrió cuando vio que estaba dormida.

-Oh, Kenshin...eso fue tan dulce.

Kenshin levantó la vista para ver a Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao, y Aoshi juntos ante él. Sintió sus mejillas arder con sus amigos escuchando sus pensamientos. - Okaeri, - dijo.

-Tadaima, - respondió Kaoru, sus ojos fijos en los de Kenshin. El amor que ella sentía por él, confirmado por su historia a la bebé, amenazaba con explotar. Ella tragó, deseando controlar sus emociones mientras tuvieran gente alrededor. Aun así, se acercó a él y gentilmente tomó una de sus manos y la enlazó a la suya.

Misao sentía las lágrimas picándole los ojos. No importaba si estaba mal, parecía que teniendo a Mikomi con ellos era lo mejor para la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru. Supo que ellos no los veían, porque el mundo estaba centrado en ellos dos y la bebé.

-Oi, busu. Tú y Kenshin están actuando como si estuvieran locos, - murmuró Yahiko, no muy seguro de la felicidad que allí se producía y sacándolos del momento. Se sentía extraño para él, casi prefería a la gritona Kaoru y al sonriente rurouni a esto.

-¿Misao-chan?

-¡KECHO KICK! - Yahiko sobrevoló la entrada.

-Prepararemos té, - dijo Aoshi a Misao. Ella asintió y lo siguió al interior del dojo.

Kaoru se sentó cerca de Kenshin y él la envolvió con uno de sus brazos, manteniendo a Mikomi acunada con el otro. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Ya no podían dar marcha atrás. Ambos sabían que estarían en esto por un largo trecho, ellos y Mikomi. Ya llegaría el día en que los padres de Mikomi la encontraran y enfrentarían el dolor juntos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y pronto se cumplirían dos meses del día en que Mikomi entró a sus vidas. Después de tres semanas, Misao y Aoshi regresaron a Kioto. El día en que se fueron, Megumi llegó, quedándose cuatro semanas. Durante ese tiempo, el Kenshingumi interrogó a cada doctor y partera que encontraron en Tokio y alrededores. Aun así, no había ni rastro de los padres de Mikomi.

-Lo más probable es que su madre muriera dándola a luz, - dijo Megumi. - Su padre podía haber tratado de cuidar de ella, pero decidió que no podía así que la dejó para que alguien la encontrara.

-Podría haberla dejado en el pueblo y no en el bosque, - replicó Kaoru.

-¿Quién puede cuestionar lo que la gente hace? Han pasado casi dos meses. Creo que podemos dar por sentado que Mikomi les pertenece a ustedes. Felicitaciones, Ken-san. Kaoru-chan. Son padres.

Kenshin y Kaoru le dirigieron a Megumi sonrisas cansadas. Comidas en medio de la noche y cólicos mantuvieron a todos los habitantes de la casa levantados por varias semanas, con todo el mundo tomando siestas a destiempo. Kaoru se había quedado dormida en clase un día y terminó con un lindo chichón gracias a un golpe de shinai sobre su cabeza. Kenshin se encontró a sí mismo tambaleándose sobre el lavadero en más de una ocasión. Las siestas de Mikomi rápidamente se volvieron las siestas del Kenshingumi.

Un mes después de que Megumi se fuera, volvió. Misao, Aoshi, y el Oniwabanshuu llegaron de Kioto. Juntos, todo el Kenshingumi viajó a uno de los santuarios no lejos del dojo para presenciar la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru. Después de la ceremonia, la pareja presentó a Mikomi al sacerdote y la anunciaron como su hija.

-No pensé que resultaría de esta manera, - admitió Yahiko a Misao. - Antes de que Mikomi-chan viniera, estos dos andaban siempre cautelosos el uno con el otro como si temieran decir algo. Luego, encontraron a la bebé y todo cambió.

-Hacen una linda familia, - observó Misao, mirando cómo charlaban con el sacerdote, Kaoru en su kimono de novia y Kenshin sosteniendo a Mikomi, quien estaba tratando de morder el kimono formal color azul de él. - Pero no entiendo por qué Himura no se volvió loco con lo que pasó con Tomoe.

-Dos cosas, - opinó Megumi. - Primero, él había pasado más de diez años expiando la muerte de Tomoe. En todo esto, su dolor de lo que pudo haber sido con ella también debió haberlo superado. La segunda es Mikomi-chan. Tal vez el destino puso a esa niña en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado, recordándole a él lo que es realmente importante.

-¿Y qué es? - preguntaron Yahiko y Misao al mismo tiempo.

Megumi sonrió. - El futuro.


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO – 2 años después**

-¡Atrápalo, Mikomi-chan! - Suzume arrojó el globo de papel hacia Mikomi, la pequeña niña chillando de regocijo mientras el globo volaba y aterrizaba en el suelo cerca del portón.

-Mírala mientras reviso a Kaoru-dono, Suzume-chan, - le indicó Kenshin a Suzume mientras pasaba delante de ellas con un canasto de ropa limpia.

-Lo haré, Ken-nii, - dijo Suzume, luego se volteó. - ¿Mikomi? ¡Mikomi, dónde estás!

Mikomi corría detrás del globo. Sus dedos pequeños estuvieron a punto de agarrarlo cuando el viento lo llevó hacia las puertas abiertas del dojo. Frunció el ceño y gateando detrás del objeto casi chocó con un hombre alto que estaba parado frente al portón.

Recogió el balón y miró al hombre. - Ohayo, extraño-san, - dijo.

Yukishiro Enishi observó a la pequeña niña ante él, su cabellera negra enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos oscuros alertas. No tenía idea de qué lo llevaba a la casa de su cuñado, pero supo que esa niña era la razón. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella. No había manera de que fuera la hija de Battousai. Era muy mayor.

Mikomi le ofreció el globo. - ¿Quieres jugar? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Enishi se congeló ante la sonrisa de la niña. - Nee...neechan, - susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - No Nee-chan. Mikomi-chan. Voy a decirle a 'Tou-chan que estás aquí. - Mikomi corrió hacia el dojo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. - ¡'Tou-chan! 'Tou-chan! ¡Tienes visita!

Kenshin tendió un cobertor sobre una dormida Kaoru y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios cuando Mikomi se abrió camino a la habitación. La cargo y la llevó afuera, no queriendo molestar a Kaoru cuando estaba tan cerca de entrar en labor. - ¿Quién vino de visita, Mikomi-chan? - preguntó cuando se reunieron con Suzume.

-Extraño-san, - respondió ella, llevando su pulgar a la boca y posando su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin. - Tenía cabello blanco.

Kenshin miró hacia afuera desde el portón y escudriñó la calle. Sólo conocía a una persona con cabello blanco, pero no lo vio. En vez de eso, el ligero aroma de ciruelo blanco se cernió alrededor y sonrió. _Gracias, Enishi_ , pensó, cerrando las puertas.

Desde un callejón cercano, Enishi observaba a Kenshin con Mikomi. Cielos, la niña tenía la misma sonrisa de su hermana. Cerró sus ojos y una imagen mental de Tomoe apareció en su mente.

Y estaba sonriendo.

Enishi se encogió de hombros y se alejó del dojo. No tenía idea de cómo Battousai había terminado con esa niña tan particular, pero sabía que el espíritu de Tomoe la estaba protegiendo.

FIN

* * *

En general esta historia no tuvo mucho éxito pero espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes la siguieron y mandaron palabras de aliento. Lo valoro muchísimo.

Una vez más, agradezco a savvyliterate por su autorización y su buena voluntad.

Espero que la próxima traducción que estoy preparando sea de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
